


The Fallen Ones

by Jaggedcalm



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepypasta, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hes a cutie I promise, Hes a mess at the moment, M/M, Max Hughes (Original male character), defiant proxies, hes also very loving, honestly Max won't take anyones bs, protective brian thomas, protective proxies, protective tim wright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggedcalm/pseuds/Jaggedcalm
Summary: Max is thrust into a situation in which he has no knowledge of how to escape. He must rebel against other's authority and fight for what's right. He won't let others choose his destiny...I don't own any of the characters mentioned besides for my oc Max and this story.Cross-posted on Quotev and Tumblr.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious story that I've posted in a while so some constructive criticism would be appreciated :)
> 
> This story involves my oc Max and kinda acts as a backstory in a way. 
> 
> Also, this is an mlm story and it involves my oc and Ticci Toby. I do not own the character Toby, nor Masky and Hoodie. Along with any other character that is mentioned in this story, they all belong to their respectful owners. The only thing I own is my oc and this story.
> 
> Aside from that information, enjoy my story :) 

The night sky was dark and stormy; lightning streaked across the curtain-less window, filling the dark bedroom with bright light. The rain beat against the window glass harshly, begging to be let inside. The wind howled angrily and pounded against the side of the two-story house. Thunder boomed in the sky, making its anger known. The weather seemed to get progressively worse as the night slowly progressed into the day.

Max did not seem to notice the chaotic sounds outside his window, too focused on the book he was reading. He was so focused on his book that he did not notice the tree branch making its way towards his window until it was too late. The sound of the thin wood scratching against the window spooked Max out of his focus. With a jump, Max accidentally dropped this book and flashlight on the bed. The metal flashlight dropped onto his big toe. Max sucked in a breath and silently cursed out the flashlight.

Sighing, Max pulled the covers off of his head and looked out the window into the still-dark sky. A huge flash of lightning illuminated the tree branch. Its shadow moved across the room, looking as if it were a hand about to snatch Max up out of bed. Glaring at the tree branch, Max turned back to his book and glowered when he noticed it had fallen shut. Max lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. He was getting a headache.

Grabbing the book, Max put it on the nightstand along with the now off flashlight. He glanced around his room once again. Taking note that he would have to clean up at some point. Deciding to put that task away till it was actually morning, Max picked up his charging phone to check the time.

“3: 42 huh? I should really try and get some sleep. Maybe I’ll chug some NyQuil...”

Max’s voice poured across the room; sounding loud in the suddenly quiet room. Max furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned his head towards the window. Max let out a loud gasp and quickly shuffled out of bed. He moved quickly towards the window, putting his hands of the glass and staring in disbelief. The Raindrops were floating in mid-air, lightning stuck in place mid-strike. It was...odd. It was so confusing and Max could not understand what was happening. The silence was deafening.

Max heard his closet door slowly opening, squeaking on its hinges. Max Swiftly turned towards the noise. His heart felt as if it was in his throat. Max felt like hyperventilating he was so freaked out. He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his nightshirt, steeling his erratic nerves.

He picked up his flashlight from the nightstand, cautiously making his way towards the closet. He froze and stared in bewilderment as a golden thread slithered through the small crack between the door frame and the door. He watched as it slowly made its way towards the doorknob. It quickly wrapped around the doorknob and started jiggling it. Max stared horrified as this continued for what felt like hours.

Max heard a mocking chuckle as the door was flung open. Max did a sharp inhale as he saw the amount of sentient golden thread. They wiggled around the entirety of the closet, some slowly making their way into the bedroom. Max looked away from the thread slowly making its way towards him; instead of focusing his attention on the big mass in the middle of the closet. He heard another chuckle come from the golden mass.

Quickly a thread jumped out at him. This broke Max out of his stupor and he dodged out of the way. He heard the thread strike the glass behind him. There was a loud crash and Max felt the glass fall on and around him as he knelt down. He lifted his head and made eye contact with a shadowy face in golden mass. The face smirked and another thread was thrown his way. He rolled out of the way and stood quickly. He dove over his bed and rolled into a crouch before his door. He quickly stood up and opened his door.

Max flew down the stairs towards the kitchen. All of this felt like Deja Vu and he did not like it one bit. He frantically threw open draws until he found the one he was looking for. Picking up a kitchen knife, he turned towards the entrance of the kitchen. He saw golden glowing eyes glaring at him. The eyes had an evil glint in them and he watched horrified as a smile slowly grew on the creature's face. He did not notice that the creature had backed him into the counter until he heard a crash from beside him.

A spray of glass hit him for the second time that night. Max ducked down and away from the spray. He frantically glanced up towards the broken kitchen window and saw a man in a tan jacket drop into his kitchen from the window. He didn’t get a good look at the man's face because as soon as Max registered that there was another person in the room, the man snatched him up by his arm and threw him behind him. Max stumbled towards the kitchen sink, gripping the knife harshly.

Max saw the tan masked man get into a defensive stance and the golden-eyed creature growled. Max could only register the sound of the tan dressed man yelling “Get out of here boy!” before the creature lunged at the man. Max scrambled onto the counter and climbed out the window. He jumped onto the ground in his backyard and heard footsteps running towards him. He barely had time to look up before he was yanked up by his arm and made to run away from his house.

Max ran along with the man dressed in a yellow hoodie for what felt like forever before he got his wits about him and stopped running altogether. Max stumbled as the man tried to continue running. The man turned sharply when he noticed that Max was not budging.

“Come on kid, we have to get out of here!” the man whisper-yelled.

Max yanked his arm out of the man's grip and took a defensive step back. He held his knife out in front of him, hoping that would deter the man-it did not.

“Just hold on a second! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?”

“Listen, kid, if you haven’t noticed yet, we don’t exactly have the luxury of time. Now get a move on and I’ll explain later.”

The masked man gripped Max’s arm tighter than before and yanked the knife out of his hand. With a yank of his arm, they ran for what felt like hours. Max was too delirious to take note of the direction they were going. Finally, they stopped at what looked like a junkie's house. The entire building was completely run down and badly gratified. The man finally let go of his arm and confidently stepped into the house- if it could even be called that.

Max cautiously followed the man, watching as the man navigated the halls confidently. ‘He must live here…’ thought Max. Max continued to follow him until they stopped in a room with a moldy bed and a broken window with shredded curtains blowing in the breeze. Max took note that the raindrops were no longer frozen in place and were being blown in through the broken window. Max shuddered as the breeze blew his way. He slowly turned towards the yellow-clad man and watched as he set down Max’s knife on a table in the corner of the room. The man continued to ignore Max and instead focused his attention on what lay in wait outside the window.

Max heaved a heavy sigh and begrudgingly sat on the dirty bed. He was exhausted. He felt like he could finally sleep. Of course, he would have to have something like this happen for him to finally be able to fall asleep. Max pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms across them. He rested his chin on top of his crossed arms and stared at the man as he started to pace around the room. Max was almost lulled to sleep until he heard the front door to the house bang open.

Both Max and the masked man startled at the sudden loud noise. Max unfolded himself and was about to get up when the man held up a hand and took a cautious step towards the door in the bedroom. Max watched anxiously as the man continued to take quiet steps towards the closed door. Max quietly yelped as he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Max saw the masked man pulled a revolver out of his hoodie pocket and steadily pointed it at the door.

The doorknob jiggled a bit before the door was thrown open. Max gave a startled yelp and the man shot at the intruder. They heard a high pitched yelp and a loud “Fuck!” from the other side of the door. The yellow-clad man let out a quiet “Shit!” before he ran towards the open door.

“What the hell Brian? You could’ve shot me!”

“I’m sorry okay Tim. Don’t get mad at me for trying to protect the fucking kid.”

Max made a confused noise which drew the attention of the two men. The one clad in the yellow hoodie sighed and walked back into the room. The other man- who Max now noticed was wearing a white mask with minimal facial details- made a beeline towards Max and sat beside him. Max turned to him and watched as the man took off his mask. He heard the other man scoffed but ignored him.

After the man took off his mask, he turned to Max and smiled. Max smiled back at the man nervously and, out of habit, started to scratch his arm. The smiling man frowned as he noticed the scratching and grabbed Max’s hand gently. Max glanced at him nervously but saw the man was staring at his arm still. Max glance back down and took notice of all the scars on his arm that he obtained from scratching too hard too frequently.

“It’s nothing really. Just a bad habit.”

Max speaking brought the man out of his thoughts. The man sighed and let go of his arm. He nodded his head in understanding and reassuringly rubbed Max’s shoulder. Max smiled at the man, revealed that the man who saved him was not going to try and hurt him also.

“What’s going on?”

“You don’t need to worry about that just yet. You should try and get some sleep for now.”

Max sighed and nodded his head. He was surprised to find out just how exhausted he was. He saw the man take off his tan jacket and wrap it around Max as he continued to shiver. Max sighed contently and felt the man lower his head into his lap. Max finally fell asleep to the sound of the two men quietly talking and the feel of the man's fingers running through his hair.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets some new people and relives some memories that he's tried to forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistency in uploads. I've been dealing with some personal problems recently, plus I've been focusing on school. I'll try to upload more often from now on. Anyway, enjoy the story and give me some feedback :)

Max woke up startled. He felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him and a frantic voice telling him to wake up. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. The nightmare that played on behind his eyelids quickly vanished. Max pulled the jacket wrapped around his shoulders tighter and looked around the room. Max felt a hand soothingly rub his back and quickly looked to his right. Sitting next to him was the guy who gave him his jacket the night before. 

Max wasn’t entirely surprised to find the man put his mask back on in the time that Max was passed out. Max was broken out of his thoughts by the man's voice breaking the slightly awkward silence between them. Max cleared his suddenly dry throat and tried to focus on the man’s words.

“Sorry if I startled you, you were screaming in your sleep and I was worried.”

Max rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and glanced out the broken window, taking note of the rising sun. He cleared his throat again and glanced back at the brunette man.

“What time is it?” Max questioned, choosing to ignore the topic of nightmares.

“Well seeing as the sun is just rising, it’s probably 6 am.”

Max groaned and ran his hands over his face trying to wipe the exhaustion off his face. With some effort, Max pushed himself up until he was standing. He winced a little as he stood on his sore feet. He didn’t have any shoes or socks on. After the escapade that was the night before, he completely forgot about shoes and socks. The adrenaline from that night forced him to ignore the pain for running on asphalt and the like for who knows how long.

“If you want, we can talk about your nightmares...”

Max sharply turned to the man that he had previously been using as a pillow and glared at him.

“I barely know you and you expect me to spill my whole life story to you? As if. I just want to go home.”

“Oh! Speaking of that, I’m supposed to take you home so you can pack some things.”

That being said, the man stood up and walked towards the door.

“Wait! Where’s the other guy?”

The man turned around and unbeknownst to Max, smiled behind his mask, happy that the kid was conversing with him.

“Brian went to tell our boss about what happened last night. Now come on, we don’t have all day.”

Begrudgingly, Max followed the man out of the abandoned house and down the road. Max recognized the area. It was near the old chicken mill that got shut down. Max was stuck in thought for the majority of the walk, enjoying the peaceful silence. They walked for about half an hour, the brunette man leading the way. Max was too busy reminiscing over the times he would play with his little brother, that he didn’t notice the man in front of him abruptly stop walking. Max walked right into the man’s back and quickly backed up. 

“Why did you stop dude?”

The masked man turned towards Max and sighed.

“I get nightmares too. I’m here if you need to talk about it.”

Max glared at the man and sidestepped him.

“I told you to leave it. Now let’s just get to my house already.”

Max stomped off in the direction of his house, leaving the masked male to dejectedly follow him. The walk home was quiet and awkward. The masked man stared after Max longingly, wanting to apologize for striking a nerve but kept quiet for the duration of the walk. They made it back to Max’s house in record time. In total, the walk only took about an hour, but it felt longer the night before.

Max sighed in relief as he saw his home come into view. He raced back to his house, ran up the steps of his porch and stood on his tiptoes as he grabbed the spare key from the door frame. He quickly jabbed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He threw the door open and ran towards his grandmother’s room. Max opened the door and saw her petite form laying in bed. She didn’t appear to move in any capacity. Everything was still and silent. Max took a cautious step into the room and slowly made his way over to her side of the bed.

“Hey kid, we need to talk real quick…”

Max glanced towards the doorway, stopping at the end of her bed. He glanced back at his grandmother before begrudgingly making his way over to the man.

“Yeah, sure thing um man?”

Max heard the man chuckle and a quite “It’s Tim.” while he shut the door to his grandmother’s room.

“Uh yeah Tim, what’s up?” Max asked as he made his way towards the kitchen, where the man was sitting on the kitchen counter right next to the window that he broke through the night before.

“I need you to pack a bag with some clothes and shit. Oh, and you should probably take a weapon with you. I gotta go talk to the Boss and Brian. When you’re done, just go out back and Kate will take you to our other hideout.”

Tim jumped down from the counter and went to the door in the kitchen that led to the garage. Max sighed and turned towards the entrance to the kitchen. He walked out to the living room and went up the stairs. Max turned into his bedroom and cautiously took a step inside. He glanced towards his closet but saw only his clothes. He sighed in relief and pulled an old backpack from the back of the closet. He tossed the bag on his bed and started grabbing clothes. 

His mother always told him to be prepared for anything, so that’s what he did. He packed enough clothes to last a week and headed to the bathroom down the hall to get hygiene products and a first aid kit. He figured it was best to carry some form of medical supplies around these people. He went back to his room and started stuffing everything into the bag. He packed away everything he collected and set the now packed bag by the door. He went back over to his closet and put on some appropriate clothes, along with some thick socks and his boots. It was getting cooler out and he could not afford to get sick. After his boots were fastened securely, he stood up and grabbed his favorite jacket from the back of his desk chair. 

  
  


After putting on his jacket, Max glanced at his closet and hesitantly moved towards it. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled out the wooden box from the top shelf. He fell to his knees and with shaking hands, opened the box. Inside the box was a revolver with a box of ammo, an old police badge, and a creased family photo. Max blankly stared down at the picture and cautiously picked it up. 

The picture seemed to capture a happy family. A petite blonde woman, dressed in pearls and a navy blue dress. She was holding a small brunet toddler that was very fixated on her pearl necklace and was pulling on the necklace in the pick. Standing next to the woman was a tall brunette police officer. The man had a proud smile on his face and had his arm around the woman's shoulders. His free hand was resting on the shoulder of a brunette boy that was enthusiastically smiling at the camera.

The photo was old and creased on the top left by the woman’s head. Max ran his thumb along the crease and startled at the tear that fell on top of the toddler’s face. Max sniffled and wiped the tear away with his thumb while wiping his eyes and nose on his jacket sleeve. Max continued to stare at the picture before abruptly shoving the picture and badge into the hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. 

Max heard a loud crash from downstairs and hurriedly leaned towards the door to his room and snatched up his backpack. He quickly checked the revolver to make sure it was loaded and unzipped the backpack. He heard another crash and shoved the box of ammo into the backpack roughly, crushing the cardboard box it was in, in the process. Max rezipped the backpack and shoved the gun into the back of his jean waistband. He hurriedly stood up and threw his backpack on. 

Max rushed out of his room and down the stairs. As he hopped down the last two steps, he turned and saw his grandmother standing in the middle of the living room, staring out the window. Max slowly walked towards her but kept some distance between them. As he kept an eye on the older woman, he served the room. In the middle of the room, near the old woman, was a coffee table that looked like it was shoved out of the way. Whatever usual contents that sat on top of the table had been either shoved off or had fallen off in the process of moving the table.

Max glanced back at his grandmother but saw that she had not moved an inch. Max was creeped out by her eerie stillness and cautiously looked away from her to see what else was damaged. He saw a knocked over bookshelf that held various framed photos, mostly of family. A majority of the framed pictures had broken. Glass laid strewn across the floor and some of the picture frames had broken from the fall. 

Max turned back to his grandmother and jolted back when he noticed that his grandmother had moved soundlessly closer to him. His mouth fell open but no sound came out. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her bloody nightgown. He shakily looked up her body, following the trail of dried blood. Max’s eyes locked onto the sight of the jagged cut on her neck. The cut was almost deep enough to decapitate. 

A gurgling noise sounded from her throat and Max looked up and made eye contact with her cloudy eyes. Her cold stare froze him in place, making him watch as various insects came crawling out of his mouth and neck wound. Her groaning gurgle grew louder, hurting Max’s eardrums to the point where all he could hear was a horrendous ringing. Max covered his ears with his hands, clutching his head in pain. His eyes started to water and he quickly blinked away his tears as he heard her approaching steps.

The old woman couldn’t properly pick up her feet, muscles stiff and joints popping with every step she took towards him. Max started to back away, quickening his pace as she approached quicker. Suddenly the world went out from under him and he felt a searing pain on the back of his head as his world went dark. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Max opened his eyes. Only seconds had passed and all he could smell was the putrid smell of dead flesh and copper. 

Max groaned and tried to get up, but found something was weighing him down. He groaned again and opened his eyes only to come face to face with his dead grandmother. Her mouth seemed to gape wider as what looked like a centipede started to crawl its way from her throat. Max snapped back to his senses and frantically tried to push her body of his. He kept thrashing as the centipede came closer to falling onto his face when with a final kick, she seemed to go flying off of him. 

Max frantically got up, adjusting the straps of the backpack that almost fell entirely off during his fall. He glanced back up and saw the body of his grandmother start to contort and grotesquely get up. Max lightheadedly rushed towards the door that leads to the garage. He threw open the door and jumped off the small steps onto the concrete, stumbling a bit. As he righted his balance, Max heard the door creak open and turned to see his grandmother standing in the doorway with a psychotic smile etched on her face.

The woman let the door close behind her as she heavily walked down the steps, leaning on the wall for support. The whole time, she kept eye contact with Max. Max watched as her eyes slowly changed from that milky film to glowing gold. Max felt his stomach fill with dread as he recognized those eyes from the night before. With a shaky hand, Max reached for the gun in the back of his jeans’ waistband. With a firm grip on the gun, Max pulled it out and aimed it at the thing that was controlling his grandmother’s body. 

Max took a deep breath and steadily aimed at her. Max could still hear remnants of the ringing, but behind that, he could hear the sound of his father’s voice when he taught him how to properly use a gun. He pulled down the hammer and gulped as he watched as the thing inched closer, fear gripping him tight and making him tense up. Although he knew that something else was controlling her, he still couldn’t shake the thought that this was his grandmother he was going to shoot. The thing seemed to no this and tried to use his weakness to its advantage. Rushing forward, the creature lunged towards him, causing Max to instinctively pull the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off jarred Max as he watched the thing that was defiling his grandmother's body lurched to a stop. There was a bullet hole in her forehead. No blood dripped down from the wound, but it was still terrifying to look at either way. Max watched as her body started to convulse and contort in odd ways. It reminded him of a twisted version of Ballet. He was frozen, stuck staring horror-stricken at the sight of his convulsing grandmother.

He was startled by the sound of glass breaking and the door to the backyard flinging open. The sight of a small, deranged looking woman greeted Max. She wore a questionably stained hoodie and a terrifying mask. Max didn’t have time to dwell on her appearance because as soon as he was able to get a good look at her, she was reaching forwards and dragging him out the door. 

Max was too stunned to try and question anything. He just let himself be dragged by the women out of the house and towards the woods. She was doing most of the running, Max feeling too overwhelmed and barely picking up his feet. He started to trip and stumble, falling into her but somehow not knocking her over with his body weight. She grunted from his sudden weight being forced onto her but she accommodated quickly and picked him up easily. He felt his head resting on her shoulder as her hands gripped the back of his thighs tightly so he wouldn’t fall. He weakly wrapped his arms around her neck and almost dropped his gun in the process. She quickly took the gun from his hands and stuffed it into her hoodie pocket. 

Max felt when she started to speed up again. Felt every bump and turn. Heard every leaf and twig that was crushed. He kept fading in and out of consciousness with the feeling of wind on his face. The last thing he heard before he was knocked out cold was the sound of police sirens. Finally, Max let himself pass out, trusting this mysterious woman to protect him while he was out.


End file.
